Rabbitpaw
Tom Played By: ~RaiRai~ Names: 'Kit: '''Rabbitkit '''Apprentice: '''Rabbitpaw Apprenticeships: '''Mentor: 'Leafwhisker Appearences I have dark amber eyes that are borderline brown. My fur is light brown and tan, with darker tabby stripes going down my back and legs. I'm lithe and I have a thin tail, which helps me run really fast. I'm one of the fastest apprentices, and I know I'll be the fastest Warrior! Personality Well?where should I begin? I can be annoying, but only when I'm irritated. With me, seconds chances aren't much good for you, so make the first one the good enough to pass my judgment. I hate being told what to do, especially by elders. They always act as if they're better than me. That may be true, but I still don't like it. Hawkpaw thinks he's so awesome, just 'cause he's stronger than me. He's always so prefect and everyone thinks he'll become a great Warrior with unyielding loyalty or something. Well, I'm gonna do great things when I grow up. Things that will make me way cooler than Hawkpaw. Then everyone will have to start respecting me the way they respect him, but more so. I'll become so great, no one will even notice him.And you know what's the worst part about having Hawkpaw as a littermate? He doesn't even realize how much better he is than me. It's like he's naturally awesomer than me or something.But actually, I look up to him a lot. A little too much, maybe. Not that I would tell him; his growing ego doesn't need any help from me. I'm dedicated to those I truly care for, but since there aren't many cats in that category, I'm a bit clingy to Hawkpaw. One day he'll realize how amazing I am, and he will have to start showing me the same respect I do for him. He's one of the few I actually regard with respect.I don't know if I believe in StarClan. It seems so farfetched, as if it were just some amazing story that someone came up with. I bet I could create some stories as good as the ones about StarClan. Everyone says to obey the Warrior code, because it was formed by StarClan or whatever. But what if the Warrior code is just a bunch of random rules, strung together under the guise of a code? Hawkpaw has never wavered in his loyalty to the Warrior code and StarClan. I can't help thinking that they are just a bunch of stories with no significant meaning.I'm very loyal to the ones that I trust the most. I would give up the Warrior code for friendship. Do you think I'm weird and stupid? Well, if you think that, then I think you're weird and stupid. Friend are everything, the Warrior code is a bunch of rules to keep us in check. If you don't have friend, you don't have anything. I'm not strong because I'm loyal to my Clan; I'm strong because I'm loyal to my friendships.And also, you know what really annoys me? She-cats. Yup. I just don't like any of them, really. I don't know why...well, actually I do. If one of them happens to like me, I don't know what I'll do. I just hope they don't confess. I mean, they should have more respect for my feelings; I sure won't like them back, and when I tell them, they'll probably run off and glare hate daggers at me. Hawkpaw can have all the she-cats for all I care. History Kithood: Apprenticehood: Category:WindClan Characters Category:~RaiRai~